1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When executing a job such as a print job or a scan job, an image forming apparatus such as a multi function peripheral allocates a memory area required for the job in a DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory), and executes the job using the memory area as a temporal work memory.
When in a built-in printing device a trouble such as jam occurs and thereby printing is suspended, an image forming apparatus temporarily stores image data of a document image scanned in a copy job into an external host apparatus and continues to scan the document images, and afterward resumes the printing after dissolving the trouble.
In an image forming apparatus capable of executing plural jobs in parallel, memory areas must be allocated for all the jobs in a DRAM. However, if the DRAM has small capacity, a memory area can not be allocated with an adequate size for a subsequently executed job and therefore execution of a subsequently executed job or setting of a job (e.g. resolution of a scan job or the like) may be limited.